Draco Malfoy Hates Muggles
by I.Am.Sorta.Normal
Summary: We all know our favorite Slytherin hates Muggles; but have we stopped to wonder why? When Muggles try to save him for God, beat him up, and brush up against his shoulder, we get a better understanding of why our favorite blonde wizard doesn't like going out onto the streets. T for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.


**A/N Post Book 7 but not quite the epilogue. This is when they've finished school but haven't all gone and had children. **

** Quite literally, I wrote this in my spare time. It's winter break, and I'm not in the mood for a long, plotful story, so here's a drabble about Draco Malfoy's feelings on Muggles. Or rather, an encounter with a few that justified his animosity towards them. I hope this makes you smile**. :D

* * *

Draco was walking down a random, nondescript street in London when his shoulder brushed past the shoulder of a Muggle.

Instantly he recoiled, looking shocked. The stone wall surrounding the narrow alley was hard against his cloak-less back as he scanned the crowd for possible threats. What was the meaning of this shoulder contact?

Stricken with images of being physically tainted by the touch, Draco shuddered and continued to inch down the dark strip between the shops, flattening against the side if any Muggles came near to him.

He emerged into the great open plaza. To his absolute horror, there were tons of Muggles roaming about everywhere! He'd forgotten it was near Christmas, and he was out in a shopping place. Why, oh why, was it this day he'd chosen to go about town?

A tap on his shoulder nearly undid Draco, but his years of practice allowed him to fake full composure.

He turned around, and before he could snap, "What?", the girl started shooting words at him faster than he'd ever seen his father shoot spells.

"Hello, my name is Amber. Are you part of any churches? The sermon on Christmas Day is lovely, you really ought to come try it out. I suggest the morning service, because that's when the sun shines through the stained glass windows and the whole entire chapel is glowing with the beautiful lights!" The girl shoved a paper brochure into his hands before continuing, "It really is sensational, and if you haven't been before, they save and even baptize you so that you can join the community of Christ!"

Draco resisted the urge to drop the brochure and instead held it politely between his thumb and index finger. "Why, thank you," he said slowly. "However, I don't believe I'll be in town Christmas weekend. I'll be off to school by then."

He tried to leave, but Amber exclaimed, "Why, so early! You must be an exchange student for another country, then?"

Draco couldn't contain his wry smile at the irony. "I do."

A bright smile lit up her green eyes. "That's splendid! I've always wanted to study abroad, but it's never been possible. My parents aren't able to afford it, you see."

Draco nodded, even though he didn't. He only knew what it was like to pay bonuses to get extra things above what he wanted. "Yes. I hope you have a nice holiday."

She waved after him. "Merry Christmas!"

The girl couldn't be more than fifteen, but she was by herself, talking to strangers, promoting a highly controversial topic. Unbelievable! And she seemed quite cunning; for a Muggle, that is.

But she was a Muggle, so Draco was obliged to hate her. He drudged up any negative he could think of and attached it to her and fairly soon she was worse than Harry Potter.

Draco shuffled back down the alley, only to end up running into a group of smokers. "Hello, pretty boy," one of the boys drawled, looking him up and down. "What're you doing in a sketchy alley like this one?"

Draco stalked past, only to have his shoulder violently gripped by the drawler. "Where're you going?" he growled into his ear.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the smell of his breath and snapped, "Away, obviously. I'm in a bit of a rush, won't you let me leave?"

The boy's grip tightened like a vise. "Leave? Not after you talked to me like that."

He threw him on the cobblestone street and kicked him. One of the other smokers called from a box, "Get him, Paul!"

Draco scrambled to his feet and whipped out his wand. His father would be able to buy him out of this one.

"Ooh, a stick. Whatcha gonna do with it, pretty boy?" Paul sneered, lunging.

Draco shouted the first spell he thought of: "Serpensortia!"

The snake that shot out of his wand flew out and hit Paul square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. The snake started to bind around him as he struggled. "Ah!" Paul screamed, and the other guys chucked their cigs on the ground and shouted, "I swear I won't do drugs! I swear!" and "Jesus, Lord help me! Everything they said was true!"

Draco removed the snake and ran off, mostly unharmed. There was a nasty bruise on his leg, but nothing his Mum wouldn't be able to fix.

He ignored all the shoulders he brushed past as he streaked towards an empty street. Draco summoned the Knight Bus, which took him home, where he complained to his mother and had his leg fixed.

* * *

Epilogue:

Draco's father was extremely unhappy that he had to pay the Ministry for Draco's offense, but he did so. He was proud that his son had managed to use a spell so advanced, but was upset that he had to pay, so no punishment resulted for Draco.

Amber ended up marrying Paul's younger brother, who headed to church the following Christmas once he realized the sins he and his brother had been committing.

As for Draco, he ends up marrying an unknown witch who is a year younger than him and has one child. However, he was never able to fully quench his strange, overwhelming desire for Hermione Granger, had an affair with her, wrecked his own marriage as well as Hermione's, married her and lived happily with three children, who repeatedly beat up Harry Potter's children as well as Ron's kid.

Not really. But readers can dream.

What really happened is that Draco married the random witch, had one kid and lived until he died, like most people do.

The End!


End file.
